Forbidden Love
by SonaChanTheHedgehog
Summary: Sonic rencontre Shadow qui veut changer de camp. Des liens d'amitié se formeront entre eux, mais le hérisson noir veut être plus que son ami... Sachant que Sonic est en couple avec Amy, acceptera-t-il l'étrange comportement de celui-ci ?
1. Chapitre 1: Une rencontre inattendue

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

J'aimerais remercier les personnes qui lisent mes fan fics, me laissent des commentaires, me mettent dans mes favoris (histoires et/ou moi-même).

J'ai décidé d'écrire une autre fan fic en parallèle avec ma saga des _Chroniques de Sona_. Elle s'intitule _The Forbidden Love, L'amour Interdit_.

**Résumé plus détaillé : **

Sonic est en couple depuis quelques semaines, avec Amy et en est très heureux. Mais, lorsqu'il rencontre Shadow, qui veut changer de camp, il décide de l'aider. Cependant, Sonic ferra une grosse erreur : en effet, le hérisson bleu s'attendra à avoir une grosse amitié avec le hérisson noir, or, Shadow veut que le hérisson bleu soit bien plus que son ami…

Cette fic mettra en place du yaoi entre Sonic et Shadow, je suis fan de ce couple yaoi là, et c'est le seul dans Sonic, d'ailleurs (les autres, burk !). J'avais eu cette idée il y a longtemps, mais je l'avais abandonnée par manque d'idées. En lisant des fics de ce genre sur , j'ai décidé de m'y remettre, à une différence près : l'histoire sera racontée du point de vue de Sonic.

**ATTENTION :**** Je vous préviens tout de suite et insiste bien sur cette remarque : Si vous détestez le Sonadow et/ou le yaoi, ****NE LISEZ PAS CETTE FIC****. Je comprends que vous ne pouvez pas aimer, car chacun a ses goûts, mais, ce n'est pas une raison pour agresser verbalement les gens qui aiment ou encore poster des commentaires insultants, incitant à la haine. Faites ceci et je fais tout pour que vous ne revenez plus me voir (vous bloquer, par exemple). C'est affligeant d'entendre de la part de certains et certaines que les gens aimant ceci ont des « goûts de chiotte » (et je suis polie en vous disant ceci…)**

**Merci pour le respect des autres, mais aussi de moi-même !**

Je vais mettre pas mal de persos dans cette fic : Sonic, Shadow, Amy, qui seront les principaux, mais aussi Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Vanilla et Robotnik. Je vais sûrement en ajouter d'autres auxquels je n'avais pas pensé ou qui feront une petite apparition.

Pour le rating, j'ai décidé de le classer en M à cause des nombreuses scènes de sexe très explicites (vous verrez bien…)

Voilà, je pense que je vous ai tout dit.

Merci d'avoir tout lu attentivement, bonne lecture, j'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire, que vous soyez fans de Sonic ou tout simplement de yaoi.

**Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre inattendue**

Cela faisait depuis environ deux mois que j'étais avec Amy. Deux mois… Deux mois que je n'avais pas vu passer. Le temps passait vraiment trop vite ! Certes, Amy était aussi collante que du chewing-gum, mais je ne la détestais pas. Je la fuyais parce que mon plus grand bonheur était de courir, comme d'habitude. Je l'aimais. J'aimais tout chez elle, que ce soit ses pics, ses beaux yeux verts émeraude, son bon caractère, malgré sa grande jalousie. J'étais trop timide pour pouvoir lui parler, c'était normal, elle voulait toujours en faire des tonnes pour pouvoir conquérir mon cœur. Cela me gênait beaucoup. Puis, un beau jour de soleil, j'avais décidé de me prendre en main. Comment ? En lui proposant une sortie. Une sortie le soir. Un tour au fast-food le plus populaire de la ville, où il y avait en plus les meilleurs chili dog de toute la ville. Puis, un tour au cinéma. Un bon film d'action avec courses-poursuites et tout le tralala… Et puis, avant qu'elle rentrât chez elle, j'avais éprouvé ce que je ressentais pour elle… Tous les sentiments que j'avais enfouis dans mon cœur, dans mon âme la plus profonde, pendant des années, depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Tous ces sentiments que j'avais gardé pour les lui affirmer au bon moment. Après, vous avez sans doute compris… Nous nous sommes embrassés et patati et patata… (Je ne veux pas vous ennuyer avec toute cette histoire…)

Ce jour-là, je me levai assez tôt. Il était à peu près huit heures et quart. Je m'étirai les bras. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour pouvoir me passer un coup d'eau froide sur ma figure. J'aimais faire ce geste, car, cela me réveillait bien. Je descendis l'étage (car, j'avais oublié de vous dire que ces deux pièces se trouvaient au deuxième étage), pour me diriger ensuite vers la cuisine. Je fis une petite liste des courses rapide et sortit de la maison. Dehors, il faisait beau, aucun nuage ne circulait dans le ciel. Cela me mit de bonne humeur. Pour faire les courses, j'allais dans une petite épicerie bien sympathique. Les rayons étaient très étroits, mais, tous les clients trouvaient leur bonheur. J'achetai une bouteille de jus de fruits bien frais, une bouteille de lait, une boîte de petites viennoiseries, un pain cuit et bien croustillant et un pot de confiture à la fraise. L'odeur du pain chaud me chatouillait les narines, c'était très agréable.

Alors que j'allai à la caisse, je vis, non loin de là, à terre, une grande jarre en argent, décoré par de magnifiques roses rouges. J'avais très envie d'en offrir une à ma petite Rosie.

« -Excusez-moi, dis-je au caissier, les roses dans la jarre, sont-elles à vendre ?

-Bien sûr, mon grand, me répondit-il en souriant. Laquelle veux-tu ?

-La plus belle (quelle réponse idiote de ma part !).

-D'accord, je vous l'emballe tout de suite. »

Quand j'eus payé mes achats, le caissier me mit la rose dans un papier transparent, avec le bout de la tige recouvert d'un coton imbibé d'eau et du papier aluminium, afin de conserver toute sa beauté. Je m'en allai, après avoir remercié le caissier.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je me mis au travail : Je chauffai l'eau à la bouilloire, mis les viennoiseries à chauffer au four, tartinai les tranches de pain avec la confiture, mis la rose dans un beau petit vase bleu. Je disposai le tout sur un assez grand plateau.

Je montai avec le plateau. Je le posai, ouvrit la porte de la chambre. J'ouvris ensuite le rideau de droite. Amy dormait encore. Elle était tellement mignonne quand elle dormait. Elle était sur le côté, sa main droite sous l'oreiller moelleux, et l'autre sur. Elle souriait. Elle avait l'air de faire un rêve très agréable. Elle ne bougeait pas. J'ouvris lentement l'autre rideau. Je m'approchai lentement d'elle, et lui annonça tout bas, en déposant ma main droite sur son visage :

« Amy… Bonjour ma chérie, je t'ai préparé le petit déjeuner… »

Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement. Elle me vit. Elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

« Bonjour Sonic, me répondit-elle… Je savais que tu m'avais préparé quelque chose, j'ai senti les odeurs alléchantes ! J'ai très faim. »

Je ramenai le plateau et l'installa délicatement sur le lit. Amy vit la magnifique rose rouge.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle ! Merci mon Soniku… »

Nous nous approchâmes et nous nous embrassâmes tendrement. Puis, je lui donnai son bol de café (un déca, bien entendu !). Nous dégustâmes le tout à notre aise.

A la fin du petit déjeuner, Amy me sourit et fût satisfaite de tout. En effet, elle avait dégusté tout ce que je lui avais concocté, aucune nourriture n'avait été épargnée. Cela me faisait le plus gros bien. D'habitude, c'était elle qui me préparait le petit déjeuner, par ailleurs, elle s'améliorait en cuisine toutes les semaines. Je venais souvent l'aider, bien que je ne fusse pas aussi doué qu'elle. Ma petite Rosie m'avouait à chaque fois que je faisais des progrès de mon côté, mais, je ne trouvais pas. Enfin, je passai du temps à aider à la cuisine pour être avec elle, c'était pour moi l'une des choses les plus importantes à mes yeux.

Alors qu'Amy se dirigeât vers la salle de bain, je lui dis que j'allais courir.

« - Pendant combien de temps vas-tu courir ? Me demanda-elle.

-Oh… Je n'en sais rien, c'est la même chose quand j'y vais.

-D'accord. Sois prudent. »

Nous nous embrassâmes une nouvelle fois. Je m'en allai à grande vitesse.

Comme toutes les courses, je grimpais aux arbres, les descendais à toute vitesse, sautais de branche en branche. Cela m'amusait beaucoup, toujours autant que les années précédentes. Je m'arrêtais de temps en temps au sommet des arbres pour regarder la belle vue de dessus. Je ne m'en lassais jamais, bien sûr. Depuis que je vis avec Amy, je pratiquais ceci moins souvent. Cela ne me dérangeait pas, bien au contraire ! Il m'arrivait de temps en temps de me promener avec elle dans ces alentours.

Tout à coup, alors que je fus dans les airs, je vis quelque chose, en bas, à ma gauche, qui attira mon attention : un objet blanc. Quand je regardai devant moi, je vis un tronc d'arbre qui se trouvait face à moi. J'hurlais de panique. Je me le pris en plein dans ma figure. J'hurlai de douleur, et tombai à terre. Cela me fît terriblement mal. Je posai ma main droite sur mon front, endroit où j'avais le plus mal. Quel idiot, me dis-je, pourquoi n'as-tu pas regardé devant toi ? Je sentis que j'allais avoir une grosse bosse à cet endroit.

Lorsque je me relevai, l'objet blanc était toujours présent. Je m'approchai doucement et avec prudence. Car, je savais ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver. Dès que je me situai en face de cet objet, je pus voir qu'il s'agissait d'un gant blanc. Un gant blanc, qui dépassait d'un grand buisson bien vert et touffu. Un gant blanc… Mais, qui aurait bien pu le perdre ? Je ne le savais pas. Quand je le pris dans mes mains, je sentis que ce n'étais pas un gant qui était abandonné ou perdu. Je sentis quelque chose de mou. Je pensai alors à une main. Cette soi-disant « main » se mit à bouger. Je me posai beaucoup de questions. Le buisson se mit à bouger. Sans le vouloir, je poussai un cri de surprise. J'entendis des gémissements. Je reculai et me mis en position de combat. Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un sortit du buisson, assez lentement. Je fus choqué quand je vis cette personne.

« - Shadow ?

-Sonic ! Mais que fais-tu ici ?

- Je te retourne la question… »

Aucun de nous deux ne répondit. Nous nous dévisageâmes. Nous ne bougeâmes pas d'un centimètre. Je restais en état de choc, tout en restant sur mes gardes alors que Shadow ne me décollait pas du regard. Je restais toutefois sur mes gardes en cas où il souhaiterait m'attaquer. Je me disais que même s'il était plus fort que moi, je l'arriverais à le battre un jour. Je le regardai. Il avait des coups partout sur son corps, des égratignures et des bleus. Quelques gouttes de sang souillaient ses gants.

Je décidai de briser le silence :

« - Si tu veux savoir ce que je fais ici, je pars en vadrouille, comme tous les jours. Maintenant, à toi de me dire ce que tu fais ici…

-Je me suis enfuit de la base du Dr Robotnik.

-Répètes un peu ce que tu viens de me dire, je rêve, ou…

- Non, tu ne rêves pas ! Me lança-t-il, je-me-suis-enfuis-de-la-base-de-Robotnik ! C'est clair, oui ou non ?

- Euh… Oui, inutile d' hurler dans mes oreilles ! »

Je n'y croyais pas : Shadow quitter Robotnik… Et pour quoi faire après ? Bien que nous fussions encore des ennemis, la curiosité me dévorait le cerveau.

« -Une question Shadow : Pourquoi as-tu décidé de ne plus travailler avec Robotnik ?

-C'est tout simple : Je me suis remis en question : Je me suis demandé pourquoi je travaillais avec un fou qui ne pense qu'à dominer le monde, alors que Maria m'a demandé d'aider les humains… Je me sentais très nul face à cette situation, donc j'ai décidé d'abandonner… »

Je ne fus pas très convaincu par son histoire.

« -Pourquoi as-tu pris cette décision ? Je croyais que tu voulais te venger de cette Maria en te débarrassant de ces humains…

-Oui, tu as raison, mais, tu sais très bien que certains sont très cruels alors que d'autres font de leur mieux pour aider leurs prochain. C'est ce que tu fais, Sonic, non ?

-Oui… Tu marques un point, lui répondis-je en le dévisageant.

-Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?

-Je… J'ai l'impression que tu me racontes des salades ! »

Shadow s'énerva de plus en plus. Il respira comme un taureau furieux.

« -Sonic… Pourquoi refuses-tu de me croire ? Je te raconte la vérité ! Les coups que j'ai reçus, les tâches de sang sur mes gants, tu crois que j'ai fais ça, uniquement pour te sortir des cachoteries ? Non ! Je me suis battu contre ces satanés robots de « Monsieur qui veut devenir le Maître du monde », je veux te faire comprendre tout ce que je ressens, et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à me dire… C'est que tu crois que je te raconte des bobards… »

Il reprit son souffle. Mon visage devint crispé et très douteux : devais-je faire confiance à Shadow, ou pas ? Il me fallait une preuve.

«- Sonic, si tu veux être convaincu, je vais relever un défi : je vais dérober et t'apporter les trois Emeraudes de Chaos que Robotnik possède. Tu verras alors si je te dis la vérité ou non…

-D'accord. Ramènes-les moi demain alors…

-Entendu. J'y vais, allez, à demain !

-Oui, si tu y arrives… »

Au lieu de continuer dans le droit chemin, comme le faisait Shadow, je décidai de rebrousser chemin et de rentrer à la maison, non pas en courant, mais en marchant, histoire de digérer sa petite information. Mais, dois-je maintenant lui faire confiance, ou non ?

_A suivre_

**A la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !**


	2. Chapitre 2: Premiers liens

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à Laugh-of-Shadow pour mes encouragements, cela me fait très plaisir. Un grand merci aux autres auteurs aussi de me suivre.

**Chapitre 2 : Premiers liens.**

Une heure et demie plus tard, j'arrivai à la maison. Elle était magnifique, en pin massif, elle était entièrement faite de bois, les rideaux en tissus simples de couleur mauve complétaient la déco de cette maison. Des fleurs multicolores et de toutes sortes décoraient les châssis des fenêtres. Elles sentaient très bon.

Je décidai de rester calme. Je ne voulais pas parler de ma rencontre avec Shadow à Amy. Non. Alors, au lieu de rester crispé, comme je l'étais tout au long de la route, je pensais à quelque chose de plus agréable. Quand j'ouvris la porte, Amy était assise sur le fauteuil : Elle portait une magnifique robe bleue, avec des ballerines, des gros bracelets et un bandeau assorti. Une fleur décorait ce bandeau. Je n'avais rien à dire, hormis qu'elle était magnifique. Cette robe lui allait comme un gant et mettait bien en valeur ses formes. Aucune autre fille ne me ferrait changer d'avis. Quand elle me regarda, je lui souris.

« - Alors, me dit Amy, que penses-tu de mon nouvel ensemble ?

-Tu es magnifique, lui répondis-je, tu es la plus belle, mais, quelque soit la tenue que tu porteras, je serai toujours satisfait. »

Amy lança un cri de joie et tendis ses bras vers le haut, alors que je fis une drôle de tête. Il faut dire qu'elle criait tout le temps comme les autres filles le faisaient. Celle-ci m'avait vu. Elle perdit sa joie pour devenir inquiète soudainement.

« -Ah, pardon Sonic, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher…

-Ce n'est pas grave Amy. »

Je redevins crispé. Décidément, cette affaire avec Shadow commençait sérieusement à m'agacer ! C'était comme si on m'obligeait à aller dans l'eau, alors que je suis hydrophobe. Mon cœur battait comme un tambour. Pourquoi étais-je si obsédé par cette affaire ? Je n'en savais rien. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil à côté d'Amy, mais, j'eus perdu toute ma joie. Inquiète, ma petite Rosie s'approcha de moi et me prit la main gauche dans les siennes.

« -Sonic, est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui… Ne t'inquiète pas…

-On dirait que non… Si tu as un problème, dis-le-moi, je t'écouterai…

-Je te dis que c'est bon Amy…

-A moins que tu sois malade…

-Non, Amy non ! Tout va bien, je vais bien ! M'énervai-je. »

Le reste de la journée ne s'arrangeait pas. A table, devant la télévision, dehors, on ne se disait plus un mot, comme si une sorcière maléfique nous avait jeté un sort ou que nous nous étions disputés. Plus la journée avançait, plus la boule dans ma gorge grandissait. Je m'efforçais à sourire à Amy, mais celle-ci m'ignorait.

La nuit n'allait pas non plus. Je faisais des rêves très étranges, voire même des cauchemars. Je me levais toutes les trente minutes environ. Je me sentais très mal. Des gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de ma tête, et je respirais anormalement. Je ne pouvais pas dormir, contrairement à Amy qui, elle, dormait paisiblement sur son oreiller bien confortable. Peut-être que je m'étais trop emporté face à elle quand elle s'inquiétait pour moi. Je m'en voulais. Après tout, ce n'était pas à cause d'elle que j'étais confus, mais à cause de Shadow et de sa petite histoire. Je me demandais si toute sa petite histoire était vraie.

Le lendemain matin, je courus après le petit déjeuner. Je sautais de branches en branches. Mais, je sentis une grosse crampe à ma jambe droite quand je m'apprêtai à sauter une nouvelle fois. Je poussai un bref cri de douleur, avant de tomber à terre. Décidément, ces jours-ci étaient-ils devenus maudits ?

Mes gémissements s'arrêtèrent lorsque je me mis à bailler. Je décidai de me relever, de marcher tout droit. Quelques minutes plus tard, je vis une belle petite rivière dans laquelle des pierres de toutes tailles et couleurs baignaient dans cette eau. Des arbres longeaient le long des deux côtés de la rivière. Je m'allongeai sur le dos devant un de ces arbres et m'endormis paisiblement petit à petit, les poings fermés.

Une heure plus tard environ, j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler, et cette personne me secoua doucement en même temps. Cette voix me dit « Sonic, réveille-toi ».

« Amy, répondis-je en mâchant mes mots, pardonne-moi, je n'étais pas gentil avec toi, je n'ai pas réussi à dormir cette nuit, c'est ma faute… »

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je ne vis pas Amy, mais Shadow. Je me frottai les yeux. Le hérisson noir m'attendit avec impatience, sûrement.

« -Alors, me dit-il, on pense à dormir et à me prendre pour une fille ?

-Non, Shadow ! Je ne me suis pas très bien comporté face à ma copine, et je le regrette beaucoup. Cela n'a rien avoir avec toi, rassure-toi ! »

Je me relevais. Il tendit son bras droit devant moi. Sa main tenait une petite bourse marron.

« -Tiens, me dit-il, ce sont les Emeraudes de Chaos que j'ai dérobé, comme je te l'avais promis.

-Merci, lui répondis-je en prenant le petit sac. »

Je l'ouvris. Trois belles émeraudes furent présentes : Une verte, une rouge, une bleue.

« -C'est parfait, lui ajoutai-je en souriant. Maintenant que tu m'as convaincu, j'ai une surprise pour toi…

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

-Tu le sauras tout de suite ! »

Je mis à terre la petite bourse. Je pris d'un coup sec dans mes bras le hérisson noir, sous son regard inquiet. Je le transportai. J'avançai jusqu'au bord de la rivière.

« -Ne me dis pas que tu vas me…

-Si, bravo ! »

Je le jetai dans la rivière, comme s'il était un caillou. Il hurla, puis atterit dans l'eau. Heureusement, cette rivière n'était pas profonde. Seules les jambes du hérisson noir furent recouvertes par l'eau. Je me mis à rire comme un enfant, tellement que c'était idiot. Quand Shadow me vit dans cet état, il affichait un air très mécontent. Il se releva.

«- Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ? Ce n'est pas une bonne surprise, je vais t'écraser !

-Oui, c'est ça, froussard ! »

Il sortit de l'eau, puis s'avança vers moi.

« -Bon, maintenant que je t'ai convaincu, j'y vais, à plus !

-Oui, à la prochaine. »

Je me demandai si Shadow était sincère, s'il n'avait pas un plan en tête.

Quand il s'en alla, je regardai mon reflet sur le bord de la rivière. Même après mon fou rire avec le hérisson noir, je ne retrouvai pas ma bonne humeur.

Tout à coup, je sentis deux mains se poser sur mon dos qui me poussèrent ensuite. Je criai de panique, perdis l'équilibre et tombai à mon tour dans la rivière. Quand je me relevais, je vis Shadow. Il éclatait de rire. Désormais, les rôles avaient été inversés. Je me sentis tout penaud. Il est vrai que je fis moins le malin, comme vous me le diriez.

« -Alors Sonic, tu as vraiment cru que j'allais me laisser faire…

-Et bien… Non. J'ai vu que tu n'as pas apprécié ma petite farce…

-En fait, c'était une blague !

-Quoi ? »

Il se jeta dans la rivière, non loin de moi, en lançant un fou rire, comme un gamin très énervé.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Lui demandai-je en le dévisageant d'une manière un peu étrange. Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état…

-J'ai envie de m'amuser et de tout oublier, me répondit-il avec un sourire aussi sarcastique que le mien. Je vais t'avoir, Sonic…

-Non, Shadow, arrête… NON ! »

Et nous nous bagarrâmes. Non pas comme avant, où l'on ne se faisait pas de cadeau, mais, pour se défouler, s'amuser. Nous nous éclaboussâmes, nous mîmes la tête dans l'eau, nous nous jetâmes plusieurs fois à l'eau, et même sur nous, nous fîmes des roulades dans tous les côtés. J'avais l'impression de retourner en enfance, mais, cela ne me dérangeait pas. L'attitude de Shadow m'avait étonné, car, d'habitude, il n'était pas du genre à s'amuser, mais à s'isoler et regarder le temps passer. Pour une fois qu'il voulait jouer avec moi. J'avais gardé mon âme d'enfant, mais j'ignorait si c'était le cas pour Shadow.

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous sortîmes de l'eau. Nos sourires ne s'effacèrent pas. Je ne m'étais jamais autant amusé qu'avant. Nous nous allongeâmes l'un à côté de l'autre sous les arbres où nous nous étions retrouvés.

« -Je me suis bien amusé, lui dis-je, pas toi ?

-Ah si ! La prochaine fois, je t'aurais pour de bon !

-Oui, c'est ça…

-On devrait refaire ce genre de petit jeu.

-Tu l'as dis… »

Puis, je lui demandai, en regardant le ciel bleu :

« - Que dirais-tu à une fille que tu aimes si tu t'emportais trop envers elle ?

-Et bien… Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux. Je ne peux pas t'aider, désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je me débrouillerai…

- Ta petite amie, c'est la hérissonne rose qui te collait sans arrêt à toi, non ?

-Oui.

- Est-ce que c'est souvent difficile de vivre avec elle ?

- Pas trop, ça va. Elle est très jalouse et possessive, c'est surtout ça le problème.

-Je vois. »

Je me relevais et repris la petite bourse contenant les Emeraudes du Chaos. Je revins à ma place.

« -Que vas-tu en faire ? Me questionna Shadow

-Je vais les mettre en sécurité afin que personne ne les vole. Je pense que je vais les donner à Tails.

-Ah, s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire, vous êtes inséparables, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Nous sommes de vieux amis.

-Ca se voit !

-Ah, désolé Shadow, mais, je dois rentrer chez moi. Amy va s'inquiéter. J'espère qu'on se reverra. A plus tard !

-Oui Sonic, surtout, bonne chance avec ta copine… »

Et je m'en allai à la vitesse de la lumière direction la maison de Rosie. Je n'oublierai jamais ma bagarre amicale avec le hérisson noir. Et si c'était le début d'une grande amitié ? Je n'en savais rien, mais, j'espérais bien, car, malgré son envie de vengeance, il devait être un bon hérisson au fond de lui. Il fallait prendre le temps de bien le connaître, de savoir ces centres d'intérêts et toutes ces choses qui font que ces personnes là deviennent nos amis…

_A suivre_

**A la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !**


End file.
